


I love you..

by k1r1lm40



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1r1lm40/pseuds/k1r1lm40
Summary: soft kuroken one shot idk
Relationships: kuroken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I love you..

Kenma crept silently to Kuroo’s room. He didn’t need any real comfort, just Kuroo’s presence in his life made it better. But right now, he just needed to see him, make sure he was still real, alive, and breathing. He was grateful they had made the decision to stick with separate rooms, despite being married, since it did help Kenma whenever he got overwhelmed with too much social interaction, although right now it sure seemed like a burden, when he had to force his legs to move to reassure himself he still had Kuroo.

Pulling his legs up on the bed, Kenma began quietly sobbing, not sure if he was just grateful Kuroo was still there or just too overloaded with emotions lately to not cry at this moment. Shaking, he let out a gasp, trying hard to keep in his now violent cries.

“Huh? Kenma?” Kuroo was still half asleep, not sure if this was a dream, or if Kenma was really sitting on his bed crying his eyes out. Gaining more consciousness, he sat straight up, more focused on being concerned for his lover than anything else at all. “Wait, what’s wrong? What happened??” He tried not to bombard Kenma with questions, not wanting to overwhelm him right now. Kenma felt guilty, feeling bad he accidentally woke up Kuroo with such a selfish reason. He choked on his breath, too scared to even speak. 

“You’re not being selfish, Kenma.” He spoke softly, as if reading Kenma’s mind. “It’s ok to come to me with these things, I’m so proud of you for this, you know.” He shook violently again, glad Kuroo knew him so well, but still scared he was burdening him. “Hey,” Kuroo said even softer than before. “Can I touch you?” Kuroo asked lightly, slowly reaching out a hand so as to not scare him. Kenma hesitated but nodded, thinking he’d worry about being a burden later, and deciding he needed Kuroo’s reassuring touch now. Kuroo swiftly brought Kenma into a hug, bringing him down to lie down on his pillow and holding him as tight as possible without overwhelming his senses. 

Kenma tried determining what was up with him lately; maybe it was his anxiety or maybe his emotions were a bit too blocked, but ultimately he’d probably been worrying a lot over Kuroo. Not him or his mental health, which Kenma felt yet again guilty for, but the strength of his love for Kenma. And although, yes, Kuroo repeatedly told Kenma on a daily basis every reason he fell in love with him, it never stuck the way Kenma thought it should. 

Kenma was pulled out of his thoughts by Kuroo’s calloused fingers rubbing his shoulder.

“Wanna tell me what’s up, Kitten?” Kuroo asked, pulling his head away to look Kenma in the eyes. Kenma looked down, and after a moment his breathing had calmed a bit and he felt a whole lot safer, just being in Kuroo’s arms. He took a deep breath, trying to just will himself to open up to Kuroo, just once. Even after being married 3 years, Kenma still had a hard time relaying his emotions.

“It’s fine, Kuro. Don’t worry about it.” He stammered and nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s chest, hoping to hide the tears streaming down once again. He took a shaky breath and prepared himself to leave to try to get Kuroo to forget about that night. Taking another deep breath, he was about to make an excuse but was stopped just before. 

“No.” Kuroo said abruptly, still using a quiet, gentle voice, but Kenma detected something else. It was slight anger, and though not directed at him, it was definitely strong. “No, Kenma, it’s not ok. Don’t invalidate yourself like that.” He looked straight into Kenma’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Those eyes. They could make Kenma spill his entire life’s secrets.

“I-” He started, but had to take multiple breaths before beginning again. “I just.. I just wanna hear it again. Why you love me…” He looked down again, obviously embarrassed to ask such an overused question.

“Alright, Kitten.” Kuroo looked up and sighed happily, grateful he found a way to ease Kenma’s pain. “Well, to start, I love your face, but not just cause you’re the handsomest. It’s all your expressions. I love you when you’re happy, and when you're sad; or frustrated, or mad. I love you when you’re crying, and when you’re laughing. I love you when you’re smiling and when you’re frowning. I love you when you’re rushing to help, and when you need help. I love everything about your face and features.” He took a breath, and continued. 

“I love your body. I love you when you get an attitude, and put your hands on your hips. I love you when we go to volleyball seminars and you scan the crowd, looking for potential. I love you when you’re giving lectures, and when you’re being given lectures. I love you when you’re working out and sweating and I love you when you just about collapse after we go on a run. I love you when we’re baking and when you cook me dinner. I love you when you’re falling apart and can’t stand up straight. I love you when you’re just barely holding yourself up during… it. And of course, I love you the morning after.” Kenma giggled slightly.

“I love your sounds. I love you when you laugh and when you cry. I love you when you’re yelling like a bear, and when you’re silent as a mouse. I love you when you’re panting after a nice workout and I love you when you’re snoring when you sleep. I love you so much when you’re giggling in my arms.” Kenma smiled into Kuroo’s chest.

“I love everything you do. I love how you scrunch up your nose when you’re annoyed and scowl when you’re pissed. I love you when you’re focused on a game, or furiously typing on a discord server. I love you when you’re reading, and when you’re sleeping. I love you when you show your excitement after winning a game and I love you when you hide your love for our friends.” He blushed, knowing it was true, and nothing could get past Kuroo.

“I love you, Kenma. So, so much. Don’t forget it, okay?” He whispered as Kenma drifted off to sleep.


End file.
